My Olympus
by mudkiprox
Summary: The realtionships between all the Olympians. Will contain This Dance. Rated T for some ideas I have for later chapters. Romance mostly. Newest: Persephone and Hades
1. Hades and Persephone

**Hi all! As I believe I messaged someone I am writing random fic-lets about the relationships between the Olympians. Some are romantic and some are not. And yes ****This Dance**** will be included because I've already written it and when I'm stuck I can stick it in. Well enough babbling: **

**Not really Percy verse other than a couple mentions maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor do I own the Greek myths.**

Hades and Persephone:

I stare at my calendar. The first day of autumn. The day in which She will come. And hate me just a little more. As I die just a little more. Every harsh word, every glare and every sigh of longing kills me just a little more. From the first day I

saw her I knew that she had to be my queen. I watched her for months before I couldn't take it anymore. I waited so long to convince myself that is was only an infatuation that meant nothing. She was just another pretty and useless

goddess. It didn't work to well. I knew Demeter would throw a fit and scream at me if I asked to be with her favorite daughter so I couldn't ask her and Zeus would just stare at me and laugh before kicking me off the mountain. When I

saw her picking flowers all alone I knew it was my chance. When she came over to the bush I just couldn't help myself. I grabbed her and down we went to the Underworld.

She should be here soon, she delays coming as long as she can, usually arriving right before midnight and leaving directly at it on her last day. I can't even remember a time when I didn't want to take her in my arms and see her smile.

When she is at Olympus she always smiles. At everyone. Even Ares who puts everyone in a bad mood. Words cannot express how much I need her. For all her hissing and slapping at me when she sees me, I need her. I accept that she

will never love me the way I so desperately crave her to. My heart pounds at the sound of her voice and I see her descend the stairs leading to the throne room to take her place at my side. I turn to look at her and she inclines her head

slightly. I turn away so that she cannot see how this hurts me. If she knew then she would just have more power over me.

She has never smiled for me. Never laughed. And never sang.

She never will.

**Reveiw Please!**


	2. Hera and Zeus

**Blah took lomger to update then I originally anticpated, but here we go. The first name listed on the title is the POV for the chapter, so I can do the same pairing from the other POV.**

**I may start a multi-chapter Hades and Persephone so watch for that. **

**Dont forget to reveiw! It encourages me to write a lot faster!**

* * *

I look away as I see him leave the mountain. It's not really unexpected anymore. He just goes without a word, without even a glance. From the very beginning I was drawn to him and wanted him. He is the only one to ever make me feel

what mortals call love. But it isn't the same for him. I'm just filler before the next nymph or mortal comes along. I wonder, if I were to disappear, how long would it take him to notice? Right away or would it take until he was finished with

his current lover before he realized I was gone? Some days I think that I hate him, but then he returns and I feel a stirring of hope once more. Hope that this time maybe, just maybe, he will remain faithful and not torture me by leaving

again. Then the cycle begins again and I find myself thrown to the side once more.

* * *

The first time he left was the worst. We had just married and I was so happy. Then one day I discovered the truth. She wasn't important, not in any way except for that she was the first. The first of many betrayals that haunt me every

day. By now I can barely remember her face let alone her face. I killed her of course. When I found out what was happening with her and my husband. So now I have a reputation for being a jealous and vindictive goddess. Tell me, what

you would do, if you were a young bride and you found out your husband is cheating on you for the first time. If you were in my shoes wouldn't you do the very same thing? Or, at least wish you had the power to do what I did to her. I

cannot repay him in kind though. If I were to take a lover, my power would break. I am the goddess of marriage and fidelity, my power is tied to those values, so if I were to betray my own power, I would never be able to go back to

what I once was. I wonder if he knew this when we were first married. Knew that I would never be able to leave him or betray my marriage values. At least I shall always have my children and my family. When the children that he

produces are gods, it is different from when they are mortal heroes. When they are godly children they belong in the world and are part of the family. It is when they are demi-gods the problems start. Heroes the mortals call them. I hate

them. They are reminders of my husband's infidelities and those of all the immortal parents.

* * *

I am the Queen of Olympus, Wife of Zeus, Queen of the Gods.

And all I want is my husbands love.


	3. Apollo and Artemis

We watch each other from a far. Waiting for the right time. The time when we can be together. Or rather, the time when she will be with me. We wait and watch the world. I try to change myself so I don't want her all the time. I seek

comfort in other arms hoping to escape her charms and perfections. But it never works and I leave, disgusting her with my womanizing, pushing us even further apart. The dance we dance is complex and impossible to explain to anyone. We

were close once. Never had the world seen two as close as we. But misunderstandings and petty fights pushed us apart. Our pride keeps us from each other. She is too proud to come to me admitting her mistakes, and I am too proud to

beg her to forgive me. We do not see each other very often. She keeps away so that old mistakes do not have to be faced. It isn't like I haven't tried to fix things with her, but she pushes me away, treating me as though she is better. She

isn't. We are the same. Our hearts are one. Once, just once we were together. I was so happy; it seemed the very sun shone only for us. But then, the earth kept turning and the night fell. Fights, terrible fights drove us from each other and

she has kept away since are always times, times when it seems all can be right again. We have danced around each other for enough time and I hold her in my arms and we are so close, so close to pure happiness. But then

something happens. Anything happens. A distraction arises and she returns to 'sanity'. What is sanity? For me when I hold her, the world is clear and makes sense, but to her that is insane. She breaks away and it begins again.

XXX

This dance of ours.

**Yes this is This Dance that I have already published, but I'm sticking it in here because I really need to update. To all those of you whom have not read this before, it is about Apollo and Artmeis. Yes they are called twins but they have no DNA so it reall isnt wrong. If you think about the other relationships it isnt that bad.**

**Does anyone have requests for a relationship? You can also ask for a pairing I've done from the other POV. Keep reviewing it motivates me!**


	4. Ares and Aphrodite

I suppose you could call me a jealous man. When I see her mincing off with her husband I can feel the jealous rage coming. The need to kill starts to take over before I can stop it. Most of the time I can fight it back before I reach my

boiling point. But the times I can't….well, there is a reason mankind is as violent as it is. He is _so_ ugly and yet she chose him above all others to be married to. There had been a fight between us and she was still angry at me for

destroying some of her mirrors. It wasn't that she liked the mirrors that much; it was simply that it was the principle of breaking something that was _hers_. So to spite me, she chose the ugliest god she could find, rather than marry me and

try to live with the bringer of chaos. Together, we could have been amazing. Men would have gone to war over her and I would only have helped them. That was another part of the problem. I like the chaos, the blood that war brings

while she prefers the perfection that matches her.

...

Oh yes her beauty is amazing. Some days it is all that keeps me sane and from simply having human kind kill itself through wars and bloodshed. All that keeps me from killing myself even. How can a god kill himself? Oh it's simple really.

Just give up. Become a shell and have your power start to die inside you. There are times when I think that if she leaves me again, I will give in and give up. But when she is with me, I feel strong, and back to the way I did before I was

caught in her wicked web of charm and beauty. I don't love her. I need her though. I keep myself from loving her but it's a very thin line. If I tried to love her it would be disastrous. If I feel the rage I do when her husband touches her

now, how would I feel if I loved her? I would no longer be able to contain my rage and would start a war with Hephaestus. So I never let myself across the line between need and love.

...

Because to love the goddess of beauty is far too painful.

**Dedicated to AnnabethChaseWiseGirl and Fiona who asked for this pairing. I honestly dont like this chapter to much, but I never really paid much attention to this pairing before. this is sort of still easter sunday as it is 12:14 so yay! two updates in one day! Keep reviewing!**


	5. Persephone and Hades

**Wow I am so incredibly sorry about how long that took to update. I hit a mental block, got really unmotivated, and started reading Pokemon fics, so sorry!**

**But anyway here is Hades and Persephone from Persephone's POV.**

**Note: Takes place at the end of their first part.**

I incline my head towards him. It is the first day of autumn and my first back in the Underworld. He sees my gesture and turns away contemptuously. I want to scream at him.

"If you don't want me here then why did you capture me in the first place???"

I keep myself from doing so because I am afraid of his answer. I'm scared that he will realize that he has grown tired of me coming each year and trying to make this place even a little happier. Terrified that he will discover how much I

love him and want him to love me too.

…

When I first saw him it was the summer solstice meeting. He looked handsome I thought, seeing his dark brooding countenance, but at first I didn't realize who he was. It wasn't until later, when I asked Aphrodite who he was, did I learn

he was God of the Dead. Unwelcome on Olympus aside from the bi-annual solstice meetings. When he kidnapped me, I was furious. Did he really think so little of me to simply grab me without even speaking to me? But as I was kept

prisoner, he seemed to really care about me. So I ate some pomegranate. But then the caring man disappeared. When I cried as I said goodbye to my mother, he seemed angry and he doesn't speak kindly towards me while I'm here. It

is as though I have done him some great injustice and he shall never forgive it, yet I have done nothing. I try to get his attention by sighing, but he never notices. So I get mad, and all he does is turn away, as if I am not important

enough to fight with. As if I am weak.

I am not weak. I am the goddess of springtime, of the flowers, but that does NOT make me weak.

…

He doesn't want me anymore, doesn't need me, as if he ever did. Every time I come down here my love for him splits me in two just a little more and I can feel myself giving in to the despair threatening all around. I know that the god of

the dead cant love, I've always sort of known, but I kept hoping. I almost hate him sometimes, for making me love him so much and so painfully.

It is my fate to fade a little more each year, pining for what I can never have.

Love and hate, the boundaries become a little more blurred every day that he rejects me.

Soon, they will be the same,


End file.
